Little Crush
by Fer-chan
Summary: Havia esquecido o Uchiha, aquilo era somente uma atraçãozinha "-Só uma noite." O Uchiha sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto se embalavam nas notas da musica de fundo. Ele era todo um paradoxo, que talvez somente ela pudesse compreender.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, blá blá blá.

_Oneshot_

_Romance _

**Sinopse**: Havia esquecido o Uchiha, aquilo era somente uma atraçãozinha "-Só uma noite." O Uchiha sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto se embalavam nas notas da musica de fundo. Ele era todo um paradoxo, que talvez somente ela pudesse compreender.

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração.

-_Pensamento._

:

:

:

**Little Crush**

Havia esquecido o Uchiha, aquilo era somente uma atraçãozinha.

E a atração havia surgido toda por culpa do moreno, os olhares eram longos, não que ela se ocupasse de monitorar para onde corriam os olhos dele. Mas quando decidia dar uma pequena espiadela, os olhos do garoto estavam pregados a ela e não era disfarçadamente como ela o fazia.

Aquilo era somente uma atraçãozinha...

Fagulhas do amor infantil dos doze anos. O coração disparado, levemente é claro, nada tinha a ver com algo mais. O Uchiha era lindo era tudo que uma garota podia querer. Era obvio que boa porcentagem das pernas trêmulas da rosada provinha desse fator.

Não que fosse algo ligado com o amor recolhido, ou com o fato do moreno nunca antes ter demonstrado algum sinal claro de interesse e, agora o jogo fosse totalmente outro fazendo-a recordar o passado mais do que desejara, longe disso, ela havia o esquecido era isso que repetia para si mesma e queria acreditar fielmente.

Mas a maior porcentagem havia a pego de surpresa, quando o Uchiha sem mais nem menos do outro lado da festa apoiado em um balcão e um copo na mão havia aberto um sorriso exclusivamente para ela, os lábios deslizarão queimando em luxuria pelo rosto do moreno, um sorriso que a rosada nunca tinha visto, já havia ganhado sorrisinhos safados antes, mas não com o mesmo fervor daquele. Talvez ninguém mais além dela tivesse visto, claro, aquilo fora exclusivo. Não precisava ser cientista para entender o que estava acontecendo.

—Só uma noite. —Uchiha sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto se embalavam nas notas da musica de fundo que parecia estar sendo tocada só para eles.

E a Haruno pensou; _somos adultos só uma noite por diversão. Existe uma atração vamos aproveitá-la... Por uma noite... Uma só vez... Sem compromisso, não vamos levar muito a fundo. _

E o pensamento morreu entre o beijo e a noite de amor efêmera que estaria por vir.

A cama do Uchiha era como havia imaginado quando criança e como seus sonhos lhe diziam, só que maior e mais muito mais lasciva, naquela época a imaginação da rosada era mais inocente e intrincada...

Com o tempo foi se aprimorando e deslanchou quando o Uchiha voltou e ela era obrigada a olhá-lo treinar o corpo escultural quase todos os dias, o suor brilhando e as gotinhas escorrendo por caminhos inimagináveis. O cabelo molhado grudando no rosto os músculos se contraindo pela força exercida os quase sorrisos de canto quando ganhava uma batalha em um treino.

E o melhor; as mãos da medica-nin passeando pelo seu corpo quando precisava lhe ceder socorros médicos. Não que ela esperasse que ele se machucasse, mas quando acontecia não podia negar que não era de todo ruim.

...As mãos do Uchiha deslizaram pela parte exterior da coxa da Haruno levando a barra do vestido em um caminho sem volta. As mãos da rosada passearam pelos ombros do Uchiha - levando a camisa de botões já abertos com ela - sentindo os músculos rijos em um circuito sensual ate o fim da coluna sentindo a pele levemente úmida e os poros dilatados pela excitação...

Não que ela desmaiasse quando ele a tocava, aquilo era só uma atraçãozinha, não precisava ouvir um 'para sempre' como desejava antigamente. 'Para sempres' não existiam ela tinha se conformado o príncipe encantado havia se afogado.

—Eu pensei que você nunca ia ceder! —disse com a respiração descompassada ao ouvido da antiga garotinha que se derretia por ele. A boca resolveu passear pelos seios agora desnudos fazendo-a soltar um gemido baixo quando o succionou. Ela entrelaçou as mãos pelos cabelos negros do Uchiha.

—Só por hoje... —a Haruno respondeu em um sussurro e roubou os lábios do moreno calando-o não que sua voz não a agradasse, mas às vezes palavras não precisam ser ditas, aquele momento tinha que ser preenchido por sensações.

Na verdade queria dizer 'não leve muito a serio' isso tudo é só uma coisinha passageira. Não que tudo que ela fizesse fosse pensando em atrair seu olhar. O vestido marcando as curvas insinuantes do corpo o salto alto os olhares furtivos os treinos exaustivos, as brincadeirinhas inocentes, talvez fosse inconsciente. Ou talvez em algum resquício escondido quisesse que ele a notasse.

Ou talvez fosse realmente culpa do moreno que havia começado o jogo sempre perdendo seu olhar no corpo da medica-nin, começava pelo decote que o zíper generosamente aberto que a blusa carmim da Haruno deixava a mostra, descia para a cintura que o moreno sempre tivera a gana de apertar e rodear com os dedos. Passava para as pernas bem feitas e pronunciadas que ele tinha certeza que se encaixariam perfeitamente em sua cintura, tinham sido feitas sob medida tinha certeza. Mas ele sempre subia o olhar e se detinha nos olhos verdes de seu belo alvo de cabelos rosados e se fixava ali com um sorriso de canto que dispensava qualquer palavra e que ele não fazia questão alguma de disfarçar ou esconder.

...E foi esse sorriso que a Haruno sentiu entre a pele arrepiada do pescoço enquanto o Uchiha pressionava o tórax bem feito contra seus seios nus sentindo os mamilos rígidos com um movimento envolvente. Sentia o coração em solavancos, aquilo não parecia somente uma alteraçãozinha, não poderia ser só uma coisinha passageira como a Haruno queria acreditar. Parece que ela havia se pego na mentira.

Repetia para si mesma 'não exagere, isso não é nada demais' com uma convicção inalterável e que esperanças faziam mal, realmente precisava se convencer do que queria ou achava que queria. Era só um encontro furtivo em uma noite quente qualquer de verão não tinha nada a ver com destino, acabaria pela manhã e tudo voltaria como era no dia anterior; companheiros de equipe e um antigo amor platônico e nunca resolvido.

Seria como dois desconhecidos, nada de amores juvenis recolhidos ou algo assim, talvez para o Uchiha fosse mais fácil passar por desconhecido já que a Haruno não o reconhecia totalmente desde que havia voltado, estava tão diferente ao mesmo tempo em que continuava o mesmo, era todo um paradoxo, que talvez somente ela pudesse compreender.

Sentiu os dedos espertos do moreno escorregando sua calcinha pelas pernas para loho acariciar a parte de dentro de suas coxas nuas. Não conseguia respirar não podia pensar as mãos subindo era tudo o que ela podia sentir.

Continuava contido e fechado, não sorria com facilidade, ainda era frio como gelo, o olhar arrogante ainda estava lá como sempre brincando nos seus olhos negros enigmáticos, as monossílabas também que por vezes escapavam dos lábios trancados, ainda não era apto a falar, e quando falava não era com delicadeza e sim com altivez... Mas algo o estava derretendo. Não era mais só o garotinho bonito de antes era um homem e tudo agora era mais intenso.

...A boca do Uchiha desceu devagar com um rastro de beijos deslizando pela pele suave e tremula da Haruno que parecia agradecer pelo desejo consentido. Sentiu o coração dar um solavanco quando o moreno deslizou as mãos pelas suas coxas e puxando-as em um solavanco obrigando-a a entrelaçá-las devagar em sua cintura. Sim, era sob medida como ele imaginara...

Ele havia a olhado, começado com aquilo, agora ela só estava se divertindo aproveitando o tempo. Para ela era só uma atração momentânea, mas ele planejava enlouquecer os dois pensando em um 'para sempre' mas não sabia que ela só iria dizer um 'talvez', mas o que ela não se deu conta é que o 'talvez' é perigoso e traiçoeiro, nele sempre pode estar escondido um começo.

...Apertou os lençóis quando sentiu o moreno a penetrar de surpresa mas com cuidado. Ele grunhiu ronco preenchendo-a completamente a sentindo quente e húmida por dentro esperando por ele. A Haruno sentiu os mesmos lençóis escorregando suaves pelos dedos que pareciam compartilhar de uma leve dormência que percorria o corpo todo, arqueou a coluna em busca de um contato maior queria mais profundidade queria senti-lo por completo dentro dela, queria tudo dele. Era só por uma noite e nunca mais teria o corpo quente do Uchiha. Soltou um gemido afogado mordendo os lábios que não a pertenciam mais quando sentiu as estocadas rápidas, fortes e descompassadas...

Não que ela se desfizesse quando ele a tocava, mas ele notoriamente aumentava sua adrenalina. Podia sentir o sangue correndo rápido todo em direção a cabeça que estava zunindo o nome do ex-vingador sem parar.

...Apertou o agarre das coxas contra a cintura suada do moreno para poder acompanhar as estocas e os movimentos frenéticos do Uchiha. Cada milímetro era perfeito, contraiu o corpo todo em um arrepio ainda se deixando levar pelo movimento ritmado entre seus corpos, não aguentava mais iria atingir o orgasmo gemeu alto levantando o tórax o máximo possível fazendo seus seios nus ir de encontro ao peito forte e suado do moreno.

Sentiu a pele das costas do Uchiha se rasgando embaixo das suas unhas furiosas pelo recente orgasmo. E um suspiro de excitação contrariada escapando entre os lábios do moreno inundando seus ouvidos e fazendo-a se arrepiar... sentia todo o corpo relaxado como se estivesse no paraíso.

Era uma noite só, não havia sido premeditada pelo destino, talvez pelo Uchiha, mas disso a rosada não sabia. Relaxou, acabaria pela manhã sem corações despedaçados e arrependimentos póstumos. Era só uma alteraçãozinha de libido, tudo muito científico, convencia a si mesma, não era o 'para sempre' que procurava isso havia sido aos seus doze anos. Agora era só uma coisinha divertida.

Sentia mais algumas estocadas profundas do Uchiha que não deixava de a olhar nos olhos por nenhum segundo se quer. Ouviu um grunhido abafado e viu o Uchiha mordendo os lábios. Sentiu um peso confortável caindo sobre seu corpo entre seus seios nus e uma respiração muito agitada tentando ser controlada inutilmente, o vão do pescoço antes livre agora havia sido preenchido pela cabeça do companheiro de time, sentiu a pele suada e quente do rosto fundindo-se com a sua e logo a respiração ficando calma.

A abraçou pressionado os ombros grandes e torneados contra os seios desnudos da Haruno e caiu no sono como se aquela fosse a cama perfeita, a mais macia e a mais sincera...

Talvez a noite não pudesse durar para sempre, mas o moreno sabia que podia repeti-la muitas vezes, essa era sua intenção, e começara com olhares insistentes e sorrisos que diziam mais do que palavras e com gestos que esclareciam mais do que cartas. Sempre, discretamente, arrumava uma maneira de tocá-la nem que fosse por segundos, era sua maneira de dizer, quero você.

...Descansou a cabeça ali ouvindo o coração da companheira de time que ainda batia meio desritmado e parecia dizer 'não vamos analisar demais'. Lembrou a primeira vez em que a rosada havia percebido seu olhar insistente e viu algo em seus olhos verdes que dizia; 'não leve muito a fundo não enlouqueça a nos dois e não veremos mais corações partidos'.

Mas diferente da Haruno agora ele era quem considerava o 'para sempre' que antes ela havia sonhado. Diziam que o Uchiha não demonstrava emoções, mas talvez ele só precisasse de emoções mais fortes. Ele não faria declarações gritando pelos cantos ou pregando cartazes, não era seu estilo, mas sabia demonstrar quando queria, e o alvo - a garota dos cabelos rosados - havia percebido.

Acordou com a respiração do moreno provocando cócegas em seu pescoço e seus braços fortes ainda a prendendo colada a seu corpo. O quarto que tinha as cortinas escuras abertas recebia a luz do nascer do sol. Envolveu as mãos nos antebraços do Uchiha e os puxou devagar de baixo de sua cintura para não acordá-lo. Ergueu os ombros relaxados do moreno com um pouco de dificuldade de cima de seu tórax e saiu com cuidado do agarre opressor que o Uchiha mantinha mesmo dormindo.

Saiu furtiva.

O olhou dormindo por alguns segundos a expressão relaxada e serena do moreno como nunca havia visto antes, era como observar o rosto de alguém que finalmente estava completo. Cada traço era perfeito, a boca bonita, o maxilar bem desenhado... os braços fortes perfeitos para um abraço, o peito musculoso mas aconchegante, ela cabia direitinho em seu abraço, em seu corpo...

Então caiu em si que a noite acabara ele mesmo havia dito 'só uma noite'. A atraçãozinha foi saciada, e tudo voltaria a ser como antes, evitando qualquer fragmento de partes mutiladas de corações.

Desceu as escadas depois de se vestir sem ruídos algum e fechou a porta atrás de si convencendo-se que aquilo tudo fora só uma coisinha sentiu que deixava um pouco de si para trás. Não que ela desmaiasse quando ela a tocava, não que tudo que ela fazia dependesse dele, não que aquilo fosse destino...

...Era só uma atraçãozinha.

Tinha que se convencer.

Deu os primeiros passos até rua em uma corridinha animada com um sorriso grande no rosto feliz. Estava alegre teve por um momento o que desejava antes ter para sempre, era suficiente. Aprendera que havia de se contentar com o que podia ter e não com o que sonhava.

Fechou os olhos entre uma corridinha e outra sentiu o vento fresco no rosto com um sorrisinho ainda brincando nos lábios e uma sensação de satisfação correndo pelo corpo todo.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente alem do sol fraco da manha com ares de resto de neblina da noite avistou um garotinho a olhando e oferecendo a ela uma rosa da cor dos seus cabelos. Pegou a rosa oferecida e o garotinho saiu em disparada, olho-a atentamente e viu algo no meio das pétalas amontoadas do miolo.

Abriu o bilhetinho dobrado e leu a frase que fora escrita com uma letra que ela reconheceria mesmo em anos.

'_Mais uma noite... '_

Releu a frase uma ou duas vezes, talvez três e guardou o bilhetinho no bolso sustentando a flor na mão esquerda. Andou mais alguns metros com a intenção de chegar logo em casa e aproximou-se do banco onde fora deixada há alguns anos atrás. Olhou-o corriqueiramente uma vez como sempre fazia, desviou o olhar e voltou a olhá-lo, agora minuciosamente, andou até ele e recolheu do piso gelado de concreto, duas rosas, ambas com os mesmos papeizinhos fundidos entre as pétalas do centro.

O primeiro dizia quase a mesma frase do outro.

'_E mais uma noite... '_

E o segundo tinha exatamente a mesma frase do anterior ambos com a mesma letra inconfundível e marcada do primeiro.

Franziu o cenho em sinal de duvida e deu um sorriso preso que só proporcionou um som estranho anazalado. Saiu dos pensamentos confusos voltando à realidade moveu o corpo paralisado seguindo seu caminho.

Durante o trajeto até sua casa olhou as rosas diversas vezes e não conseguia achar explicação apara o acontecido, coincidência não podia ser. Talvez estivesse presa a um sonho estranho. Mas seu estomago que insistia em estar quase na boca lhe dizia que era bem real

Virou a esquina e olhou a porta de casa ao longe e como se visse algo que não podia acreditar parou no meio da rua com uma incredulidade maior que o anterior. Chegou mais perto, e pousadas na entrada havia três rosas carregando os mesmos pertences das outras encontradas anteriormente, a mesma frase escrita em todos os bilhetes.

'_E mais uma noite... ' _

Recolheu-as sem saber mais no que pensar a cabeça não era mais exata, tudo estava revirado pensamentos e sentimentos todos embolados em uma coisa só sem poderem se definir.

Buscou a chave no bolso e abriu rápida a porta com uma expectativa indefinida. Mas não sabia realmente o que esperava, nem se realmente deveria esperar por algo. Não conseguia suprimir aquele sentimento vago de espera afoita.

Olhou diretamente em volta como se procurasse algo, e achou no segundo degrau das escadas mais quatro rosas idênticas as outras em seu conteúdo. Guardou no bolso os bilhetes como fizera com os outros e subiu rápido a escada, dessa vez com uma expectativa sem falhas, tinha certeza que encontraria algo.

E estava certa, a cama cheia de rosas que não davam para ser contadas, verificou a maioria em um acesso de felicidade contida, em todas havia o mesmo recheio. Sorriu dessa vez com vontade e sem se conter muito. Olhou para a cômoda ao lado da cama e havia um bilhete maior com as palavras talhadas com a mesma letra dos outros.

'_Você precisa trabalhar, não esqueça!'_

Sabia que aquilo significava algo, não sabia o que, mas saiu de casa em disparada para o hospital.

Abriu as portas de vidro da entrada tentando conter a agitação, ia rumando-se rápido para sua sala quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado pela recepcionista.

—Pediram para entregar a você Haruno-san. —a garota disse com uma face levemente curiosa cedendo-lhe - meio que em contra gosto - em mãos um buque com muitas rosas e salpicado de bilhetinhos que ela já sabia bem o que diziam.

Com passos apressados dirigiu-se até sua sala já imaginando o que encontraria. O sorriso grande no rosto que já não conseguia conter e muito menos disfarçar. Abriu a porta e olhou diretamente para sua mesa, nada havia lá, estava tudo intocado como ela deixara na última tarde de trabalho, deu alguns passos para dentro segurando o buque entre os braços já frouxos e deixando a porta aberta atrás de si olhou de relance as cadeiras para certificar-se se não tinha nada deixado lá.

Tudo estava vazio. Espremeu o cenho, sentia uma sensação estranha como se estivesse errado algo importante, ou como se alguém não tivesse cumprido alguma promessa. Sabia que aquele sentimento era de uma expectativa que fora frustrada.

—Eu deveria ter trazido mais flores? —o Uchiha perguntou apoiado na porta com os braços cruzados sustentando o semblante sério corriqueiro.

—Sasuke-kun! —disse estarrecida, fora pega de surpresa. Esperava flores e havia encontrado algo muito melhor —Eu não estou entendendo... —olhou-o e suspirou em um sorriso alegre. —elas são lindas, obrigada, São lindas, mas eu continuo sem entender e... —terminou em uma confusão leve e divertida passando os dedos de leve pelas pétalas das flores que ainda segurava.

—Só me responda se eu posso ter todas as noites que eu pedi nos bilhetes e mais todas as outras que vierem depois.

Disse pegando um dos bilhetes de dentro de uma das rosas do buque que agora a garota sustentava com braços firmes novamente, logo depois o apoiou em seus próprios braços o livrando da Haruno e o deixou em uma pequena mesa ao lado.

—Só as noites? —perguntou enquanto seus braços se apoderavam do pescoço do moreno. —Que tal todas as manhãs também? —disse apertando o abraço e sentindo sua cintura sendo comprimida carinhosamente por mãos fortes. Desejara que aquilo se repetisse eternamente.

—Eu ia pedir isso também...

E apoderou-se dos lábios da rosada em um beijo cheio de sentimentos que não lembrava em nada somente uma atraçãozinha passageira ou alteração de libido. Aquilo se assemelhava muito mais a um 'para sempre' sem espaços para talvez.

—... E não se esqueça das tardes.

:

:

;

_**Owari**_

:

;

:

_Gentemmm escrevi essa fic a algum tempo atrás depois de ver um episodio de Glee onde a Rachel canta a musica 'crush' a fic veio toda na minha cabeça e tive que escrever , XD espero que tenham gostado. _

Não me matem eu não larguei BabyMess tah kkkkk... Sasuke: podem matar sim, ta liberado¬¬ ... Fer-chan: eu estou te fazendo feliz e você ainda reclama?mas é muito ingrato mesmo u.ú. ... Sasuke: eu sei que você está com maus planos para mim sua dissimulada x.x, me socaram leitorasssssssssss quem me ajudar ganha um pedacinho meu o.o'' ... Sakura: calma Sasuke-kun eu sei dos planos da Fer-chan pode ficar tranqüilo, e vocês ai leitoras fiquem quietas o Sasuke-kun é todo meu, todo todo hohhoohh : (6)(riso maléfico by orochimaru) ... Fer-chan: gentemm ela endoidou *corre*o.o

Fer-chan: Não se esqueçam quem deixar review ganha um fio de cabelo do Sasuke, quem quer, quem quer? Mando por sedex para qualquer região, frete grátis... Sasuke: lá vem ela com mentiras tsc tsc tsc. ¬¬ *ao longe vem Fer-chan com uma tesoura e um riso maléfico ihihhihi*

_Xoxo. =* Love you guys ;D_

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


	2. Aviso!

Resolvi remasterizar e revisar algumas fics e little crush foi uma delas então estou dando um up aqui para quem quiser dar uma passadinha.

Até bjss =**


End file.
